User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History news with Professor Oak
Hello, Trainer! My name is Professor Samuel Oak. I assume you have come to pick up a new pokemon? Well, unfortunately, the remaining 13 pokemon I had were taken by my grandson, Gary Oak. But I assure you, It’s for a good cause. Actually, He left me a call earlier telling me why he took these pokemon and left me some intricate notes on what’s going to happen with them. Let me play the message first, then read his letters. But first tell me, are you a boy or a girl? ~''Patiently waits for player to chose gender''~ Ah, so you’re a wiki! Well, you must have a multitude of genders so I won’t question you. Now then, let me play the message from my grandson… err… what was his name again? ~''waits patiently for several wiki members to decide on name''~ Assbag? Yes, I do believe that was his name. Anywho, here’s the message. “''Gary Oak: Sup, Gramps. Just wanted to call and tell ya that I came in early to pick up those 5 pokemon you were keeping for whatever reason. I need them for about 7 more battles, one I’m going to solo. Left you some notes about what they were for. Smell Ya Later!” What a nice boy, that Assbag. Now then, let me find those notes my Grandson left me… Ahh, here they are! *cough* let me see here. '''Letter 1': Yo gramps, left this note in the spot of that Glitch Pokemon you caught over on cinnabar island. Hafta use it for this weird ice-cream kid. I dunno her name, but we caught eyes, and now I gotta battle her. Letter 2: I left this one on your counter, because I don’t need a pokemon to fight this asshole. Talks all tough an’ stuff, then just cries to his dad. Don’t remember the exact phrasing. Letter 3: Tentacles. Need this one for Tentacles. That’s all. Letter 4: If I wasn’t tryna fight her, This chick would actually look pretty hot. I’ll tell ya what, I’ve been framed, so I gotta fight her to get outta it. I’ll return this pokemon before the battle ends, got it? Letter 5: I’m in a rush, so I gotta write this note fresh. Letter 6: This is my last resort. I know you don’t want me to take this one, but at this point, I got no choice. I’ve been insanely pressured by this opponent, I can’t tackle her without actually taking this one pokemon. Sorry Gramps. ... That seems to be the end of the letters. But, I’m quite confused, Assbag mentioned 7 battles, yet only left 6 letters. I wonder what could possibly be on that boys mind. ~Phone begins to ring~ My apologies, I must take this. I think it’s my Grandson. Phone Conversation proceeds as followed: Oak: Hello, is that you, Assbag? Gary: What? Who’s Assbag? Never mind, that’s not important. Oak: Where are you, Assbag? Gary: I’m currently in Sootopolis, and some major stuff is going on down here. There’s water and earth flying all over the place. I think I see some green in there, but I can barely see anything, this fog is so thick. Oak: Just make sure you don’t ride your bike into the fog. There’s a time and place - Gary: For everything. Yeah, Gramps, I’m not stupid. Smell ya later. *Hangs up* Well, that seems to be all the information I have. It seems like Assbag has everything wrapped up. I hope to see you again soon. ... That seems to be the entire video message I got from Oak. See you in Season 1.5! Category:Blog posts